The Irelanders' Adventures of Scooby-Doo! The Movie/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Scooby-Doo! The Movie. Bites giggles Where Are You? playing Scooby-Doo: Scooby-Dooby-Doo!Wow-O Toy Factory The Case Of The Luna Ghost Daphne: Let go of me! Okay, now I really have a wedgie. Fred! Velma! Can you guys hurry it up? This ghost keeps grabbing... Please! Velma: Jinkies. Fred. Come in, Fred. Fred! Can you hear me? Fred: Fredster here, Velms. Velma: Shockingly, Daphne's been captured again. That's okay. When the Luna Ghost rounds the corner with Daphne... ...Shaggy and Scooby will pop out of the barrel... Fred: And you'll activate the conveyor belt, spilling the oil onto the floor. Velma: Just remember my plan. Shaggy: Like, chill out, Scooby-Doo. Stop shaking. Scooby-Doo: Re? Rat's you! Shaggy: Right. It's me. Sorry. Luna Ghost: Boo! Scooby-Doo: Aah! Shaggy: Scooby-Doo, what are you doing, man? Like, this is no time to... Oh, boy. Like, there's a ghost right behind me, isn't there? Run! Scooby-Doo: Go, Shaggy! Go! Run! Shaggy: Like, I'm trying, buddy! Velma: Fred, now! Hurry up! Fred: I got him. Look out! Sorry! Sorry, Velma. Velma: I know, Fred. Shaggy: Where's the ghost? Scooby-Doo: He's right behind us! Skateboard! Shaggy: Is he still after us, Scoob? Scooby-Doo: Ranzai! Shaggy: Zoinks! Grab the hook! Scooby-Doo: Rold on, Raggy! Velma: Daphne, are you okay? Daphne: I'm so over this damsel-in-distress nonsense. Fred: Uh, where's Shagster? Shaggy: Like, I'm right here, man. Scooby-Doo: Re too. Shaggy: Scoob, that was fun. Let's grab another skateboard and like, do it again. Scooby-Doo: Reah! Fred: There you go. One for you. Good-looking guy. All right, nice to see you. Pamela: Thank you so much for saving the factory. Reporter: Pam, any comments for us? Pamela: This is a victory for any celebrity who wants to make a quality action figure. Reporter: Fred, what's the secret of your success? Fred: Teamwork. I do a tremendous amount of teamwork, and I always have a plan. Come on. Velma: Yeah, my plan. Fred: I knew from the start there was no phantom. The Luna Ghost is, in fact... Shaggy, Velma, and Daphne: Old Man Smithers? Pamela: The creepy janitor? Fred: Smithers wanted revenge after you refused to go out with him. Smithers: How could you, Pam? I'm a lover-boy of George Clooney-an proportions. Reporter: Fred, how was the ghost able to fly? Velma: I can answer that. Watch. These balloons fill with a highly potent helium synthesis... ...giving the Luna Ghost... ...his weightless appearance. Smithers: I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids... ...and your dumb dog! I'll get you for this! Scooby-Doo: Scooby-Dooby-Doo! Velma: Fred, I can't believe you took credit for my plan again. Daphne: Some plan. That ghost pawed me for an hour and a half. Fred: Daph, look. It's not our fault you always get kidnapped. Daphne: I don't always get kidnapped. Can't believe you'd say that to me. Velma: Oh, please. You come with your own ransom note. My glasses! Daphne: Who's helpless now? Velma: I'm going to kill you, Daphne! Fred: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Watch the ascot! Shaggy: You guys, look, I know I'm just the dude that carries the bags......but we all play an important part in this group. I mean, we're just like a big, delicious banana split. Fred, you're the big banana. Daphne, you're the pastrami and gum-flavored ice cream. And Velma... ...you're the sweet-and-sour mustard sauce that goes on top. That sounds pretty good, doesn't it, Scoob? Scooby-Doo: Ruh huh! Velma: You know what, Shaggy? You've really put it in perspective for me. Shaggy: Thanks. Velma: I quit. Shaggy: No. Daphne: No way. You can't quit. I was gonna quit in, like, two seconds. Now everyone's going to totally think I copied off the smart girl. Fred: Well now, wait a minute. Wait a minute. Maybe I quit. I do. Yeah, I quit. Velma: I'm out of here. Daphne: Good riddance. Shaggy: Don't... No. Don't go. Come on, you guys, don't do this. Please don't go. Scooby-Doo: Do I quit? Shaggy: No, Scoob... ...friends don't quit. It looks like it's just you and me for a while. Scooby-Doo: Rhat now, Raggy? Shaggy: I guess we'll all just do what we do best, Scoob. -Two Years Later- Shaggy: This is primo. Man, talk about toasted. Man, the only thing I like better than an eggplant burger... ...is a chocolate-covered eggplant burger. Scooby-Doo: With hot sauce. Shaggy: Yeah, just another beautiful day in paradise. Island Emissary: I'm looking for a "Mr. Rogers" and a "Mr. Doo." The detectives? Shaggy: It's probably somebody looking for us to solve some scary mystery. Scooby-Doo: Robody Rome! Shaggy: Quick, Scoob-o, grab the food-o, let's scram-o. Island Emissary: I'm looking for a "Mr. Rogers" and a "Mr. Doo." Shaggy: Let's go! I'm sorry, dude. I'd love to help you out. You look like a really nice guy. We're not detectives anymore. Island Emissary: I've been sent by Mr. Emile Mondevarious to invite you... ...to his amusement park, Spooky Island. Shaggy: We don't go near places with "spooky," "haunted," or "creepy" in the name. Scooby-Doo: Or hydrocolonic. Shaggy: Right, or hydrocolonic, but that's for a whole different reason, man. Island Emissary: But he'd like you to solve a mystery. He'll pay you a fee of $10,000. Shaggy: It's just, materialism is not really our bag, man. Island Emissary: Free airfare. Shaggy: No, thanks. Island Emissary: Room and board. Shaggy: Eh, no thanks. Island Emissary: And all you can eat. Scooby-Doo: Rall you can eat? a realm portal has opened up Tortuga HQ have arrived at the airport Connor Lacey: We're here. The airport. Scattorshot (Unicron Trilogy): This looks rootin' and tootin' good. Odd Della Robbia: Let's get inside and see our friends, the Scooby Gang. the airport Velma: Fred? Fred: Velma? Are you going this way? Velma: How have you...? Fred: Been? Velma: Yes. Fred: Great. I'm on the lecture circuit with my new book: Fred on Fred: The Many Faces of Me. Velma: Jinkies, that's impressive. Fred: And yourself? Velma: I've been working at NASA, developing hydropowered missile defense systems. But, more importantly...I'm on a journey of self-discovery. Fred: NASA? Airport Attendant: Charter service to Spooky Island will begin boarding momentarily. Daphne: What do you mean I can't have seven carry-on bags? That's so economy. Fred: Daph? Velma: Crabcakes. Daphne: Oh, no. I'm not talking to you guys. What the heck are you doing here? Velma: Isn't it obvious? We all received the same letter from one Emile Mondevarious... ...the reclusive owner of Spooky Island. Daphne: It's not fair. I was gonna solve the mystery all by myself. Fred: How are you going to save yourself when you get caught? Daphne: I'm a black belt now. I've transformed my body into a dangerous weapon. It's true. Shaggy: Far out. I guess we're, like, all going to Spooky Island, man. Connor Lacey: Hey, Scooby Gang! Shaggy: Hiya, Connor! Apple White: What's going on? Fred: Mystery Incorporated has broken up after a successful mystery two years ago. Poppy O'Hair: Oh, I'm sorry about that. Blaster/Twincast: Yeah. Really, sorry. Velma: Hey, where's Scooby? Scooby-Doo: Rello. Sorry. Shaggy: They don't allow big dogs on the plane. Jeremy Belpois: I see. Velma: You've got to be kidding. Daphne: No one is stupid enough to believe that. Yuya Sakaki: He's very funny. Fred: Who's the ugly old broad? Shaggy: Say hello to Grandma. Scooby-Doo: Raloha. Blackarachnia: Aloha. Airport Attendant: Flight 3774 to Spooky Island, now boarding. Maya: Spooky Island, here we come. Velma: Listen, I wouldn't have agreed to come if I knew. Holly O'Hair: Whoa. Shaggy: Wait, just think about it for one minute. Mystery Inc. and the Irelanders reunites. We'll be a team again, just like the old days. So come on... ...let's do that thing where we all put our hands in, lift them up, and go: Wahahoo! Daphne: Only if Fred and Velma do it. Fred: People are watching, Shag. Yumi Ishiyama: See you on Spooky Island? Velma: Sure. Scooby-Doo: Roo-hoo? Shaggy: Yeah, Scoob, "roo-hoo." Come on, buddy. Connor Lacey: We better get going too. The Irelanders: Right. -On the plane- Shaggy:Now that is a beautiful work of art, Scoob. Scooby-Doo: Ruh huh. Mary Jane: Would you mind me taking a seat there next to...? Shaggy: To my grandma. That's my grandma. Hi, Grandma. Like, no. Mary Jane: Thanks. Shaggy: You're welcome. Mary Jane: Achoo! Shaggy: Bless you. Mary Jane: I'm sorry. My allergies. It's usually only dogs that do it. Maybe I'd better move. Shaggy: No, wait. It's probably just my grandma's perfume. Yeah, even I sometimes get a little allergic, you know. Oh, jeez. I'm pretty sure Grandma wants to go back and visit with her pal Velma. Right, Grandma? Scooby-Doo: Rokay. Shaggy: Boy, oh, boy, those sure do look like Scooby Snacks. Mary Jane: I know they're for dogs... ...but they're 100%% vegetarian, and I love them. Shaggy: Like, me too. Mary Jane: Far out. I've never met another person who loves Scooby Snacks. Shaggy: Me neither. Mary Jane: I'm Mary Jane. Shaggy: Like, that's my favorite name. Mary Jane: Really? Shaggy: Yeah. Mary Jane: No way. Scooby-Doo: Rello. Velma: Uh, Grandma? Fred: Velma, it's simple behavior modification. To cause a dog to discontinue any action, flick it on the nose. Observe. Scoob? See? Oh! Shaggy: Sit, Grandma! Bad, Grandma! Don't eat the kitty! Mondavarious: Welcome to Spooky Island... ...the frightfully popular spring break spot for college students. Catch our Electrical Torture Parade. It's a Dead World After All. And the world famous Splatterhorn. Scooby-Doo! And the rest of Mystery Inc. It's marvelous to see you! How fanta... I'm sorry. That's the second time this week. Thank goodness. It's a new toy. I'm just getting up to speed with it. Welcome. Daphne: Thank goodness. I was afraid I'd have to lug those to the hotel. Mondavarious: That's what Spooky Island's about, realizing your worst fears. I'm Emile Mondevarious, the owner of this amusement park. Velma: You seem less... Shaggy: Spooky. Velma: ...Than we'd have guessed. Mondavarious: I can be pretty spooky when called upon. I can go: Claws and everything. You wouldn't want to run into me in a dark alley. Velma: So you're the one who brought us here? Mondavarious: No. What brought you here was your insatiable appetite... ...for a juicy mystery. Daphne: The truth is, Mr. Mondavarious, Mystery Inc. is broken up. Mondavarious: That's the beauty of something broken. It can be fixed. Therein lies its potential. And I need you to fix Spooky Island. Velma: What's the problem? Mondavarious: I believe somebody's casting a spell on the students. Now listen and look around. Notice any difference between those arriving and those departing? Velma: They look like sober, well-behaved college kids. Mondavarious: Precisely. They didn't before they came. They've changed. In other words, a magic spell. Brad: Carol! Carol, how was the island? Carol: Are you tricking on me? Brad: It's me, Brad. We've known each other since we were 3. Carol: Back off my grill, son! Brad: Carol, what are you doing? Mondavarious: I'm terrified. The young people that come off that barge... ...the people I love the most, they're in danger. Connor Lacey: I think if we solve the mystery we might get Blue Ribbons for this. Menasor (PWT): What is a Blue Ribbon Sluthe? Connor Lacey: Well I'm glad you asked. Melody Piper, if you please. You know gang, I'm no ordinary kid! No, no, no! Yo! Heeeere we go! Ha, ha, ha! Check it out! When I walk to the garden, They stop and stare Plain to see that I got that flair A little somethin' called salad flair (He's no common hare) I dig up a tasty gormet lunch And I serve it on china 'Cause when we're talkin' 'Bout food my friend There's nobody finer Y'all give it up cause I got the moves And I got the hops I'm telling you look out below 'Cause I'm the tops I'm a blue ribbon Sluthe And don't you know? A blue ribbon Sluthe I'm the best in show (He's a blue ribbon Sluthe) And I'm all the rage (A blue ribbon Sluthe) When -- I -- take -- the -- stage Uh, break it down Uh Go Connor! (He's a Pro, look at him go, stealing the show) What other human Can nap all day, Then polish off a whole buffet? Right from the salad and the pate? (To the last buffet) I'm king of the woods Without a doubt, there is no equal You see me once and then you'll shout, "Hey I want a sequel!" Y'all give it up cause I got the moves (Do do do) And I got the hops (Do do do) I'm telling you look out below!!! (Cause he's the tops) I'm a blue ribbon Sluthe (Yeah and don't you know) I'm a blue ribbon Sluthe (He's the best in show) Princess Sofia: (He's a blue ribbon Sluthe) At the mystery contest (A blue ribbon Sluthe) You're gonna see who's best... Blue... Blue... Blue... Ribbon.. Blue ribbon Sluthe! (Blue ribbon Sluthe Don't you know) I'm your sluthe (Blue ribbon Sluthe He's the best in show) Blue ribbon Sluthe (Blue ribbon Sluthe At the mystery contest) You know who's the best! Heh, heh! Me! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Emile Mondavarious: Good song Connor. So you in? Connor Lacey: Of course. The Irelanders: Heck, yeah. Velma: I'm going to solve this one first. Fred: Not before I solve it first. Daphne: You'll look like total, total idiots when you're captured and I'm the one saving you. Duchess Swan: Don't worry, guys. We'll solve this mystery. Mondavarious: Thank you. Marvelous. Maybe we can celebrate later by having a little spookapalooza. Scooby-Doo: R-ro-ro-rookaparooza? Ruh oh. Velma: So, you haven't noticed anything unusual since you started working here? Any weirdoes running around? Man in Skeleton Costume: No. Velma: Aah! N' Goo Tuana: Welcome, dear victims. My name is N' Goo Tuana. This is my evil best pal, Zarkos. You may recognize him from Telemundo as the famous masked wrestler... ...Zarkos. This enchanted island... ...is a thoroughfare to the supernatural realm. For centuries, it was home to creatures who lived on the island undisturbed. But then... ...ten years ago... ...Emile Mondevarious... ...antagonized these ancient beings by building a theme park here. The creatures are furious, my friends. And I assure you... ...while you party... ...they plot... ...their revenge! Do my friends frighten you? Velma: They would, if it weren't for the holographic projectors... ...there, and there and there. N'Goo Tuana: What a smart little one. Motermaster: I'm sure the culprit around here somewhere. Connor Lacey: Don't worry, we'll find him or her soon. DM Bartender: Hello, Dead Mike's. We got a "Mr. Doo" here? I got a call for a "Mr. Doo." Melvine: Uh, Melvin Doo? DM Bartender: No, Scooby. Scooby-Doo: Rello? Mystery Voice: Got a bag...uh...of hamburgers here for you. Just walk into the dark, shadowy part of the forest... ...where no one can see you. Scooby-Doo: Rokay. Shaggy: Want a stuffed thingy? Mary Jane: Nobody can win those. Shaggy: Fred says it's a worthless talent, that I should've learned French instead. I say you don't need to know what " Voulez-vous coucher avec moi" means... ...to love that song. Mary Jane: I think being good at crane machine is way cooler than French. Shaggy: Voila. Mary Jane: Nobody's ever given me a stuffed dismembered head before. Will Vandom: He's really good at this. Daphne: Excuse me? Voodoo Maestro: Hey! What are you doing?! Now I have to start my voodoo ritual all over again! Daphne: Voodoo ritual? Voodoo Maestro: Yes! Voodoo ritual! I was about to sacrifice this chicken. Daphne: That chicken's not alive. Voodoo Maestro: I know the chicken's not alive, smart little girl. What, did you figure that out when you saw it didn't have a head? Daphne: No. Voodoo Maestro: What do you want? Why are you all up in the voodoo ritual space? Daphne: I'm looking for clues as to who's behind the students' strange behavior. Voodoo Maestro: Here's a clue: Purple is a fall color. It's the middle of May! Daphne: Pardon? Voodoo Maestro: Do yourself a favor and get off this island. Go home. Go home before evil befalls your skinny, aerobicized booty. And whatever you do... ...do not, I repeat... ...do not go into that Spooky Island castle. Daphne: Aha! You want me to go to that castle. Voodoo Maestro: Didn't you hear what I said Daphne: But you're scary. And you knew I'd do the opposite of what you said. You told me not to go to the castle so I would go... ...where you set a trap to capture me. Unless... ...you knew I'd figure it out, so you told me not to go... ...so I'd think you wanted me to go, so I wouldn't go. Voodoo Maestro: Huh? Daphne: I'll find out what you're hiding in that castle. You watch. Voodoo Maestro: What in the world? Scooby-Doo: Ramburgers, where are you? Ramburgers, roh boy! Ramburgers! Rank you. Raggy! Mary Jane: It's been really nice. Scooby-Doo: Raggy! Ronster! Ronster! Scooby-Doo: A monster? Scooby-Doo, quit goofing around, man. Mary Jane: I guess I should go. Bye, Scooby. Shaggy: Bless you. Daphne: Shaggy. Scooby. Scattershot (Unicron Trilogy): Daphne, what is it? Poppy O'Hair: She must've found something. Yuya Sakaki: Let's go. Shaggy: No way. Daphne: Shaggy. Shaggy:Uh-uh. Scoob and me don't do castles. Daphne: Why not? Shaggy: They have paintings that watch you, suits of armor you think is a statue... ...but there's a guy inside who follows you every time you turn around. Daphne: How many times did that happen? Shaggy: Twelve. We're not gonna do it. Scooby-Doo: Rat's right. Daphne: Scooby? Did you hurt your paw? Would you do it for a Scooby Snack? Scooby-Doo: Roh, boy! Daphne: And you'll be fearless? Scooby-Doo: Fearless? Shaggy: Ow, hey! Hong Kong Phooey, watch the fists of fury, would you, buddy? Daphne: Here you go. Scooby-Doo: Rank you. Daphne: There's plenty more where that came from. Let's go before someone sees. You're not gonna stay out here alone, are you? Shaggy: No, thank you. Oh, boy. This place is, like, uber creepy. Scooby-Doo: Reah, ruber creepy. Daphne: The only thing missing is a mindless zombie. Shaggy/Scooby-Doo and the Irelanders: Aah! Daphne: Fred, get back. I found this place. I call dibs on its clues. Fred: I've already found some clues. Daphne: What? Fred: I followed some weird footprints here. It might be dangerous for you. Daphne: If anyone messes with me, I'll open a can of Chinese whoop-ass on them. Aah! Shaggy: Aah! Velma: Heeheeheehee! Shaggy: Velma! Hot Shot (Unicron Trilogy): Don't do that! Fred: What are you doing here? Velma: This ride was closed for construction. It's the most likely place to hatch a plan. And I wanted to scare the patootie out of Daphne. Fred: Well, since we're all together, let's split up and look for more clues. Daphne, you and I... Velma: Typical. Fred: What? Velma: Oh nothing. I was always picked last for the teams. Fred: Okay. Daphne, exit through the entrance. Velma and I will enter through the exit. And Shaggy, Irelanders and Scooby... ...do whatever you guys do. Shaggy: Look at this, huh, Scoob? It's like a medieval Sizzler. Pinch me, I'm in heaven... Ow. It's an expression, Scoob. Scooby-Doo: Rorry. Fluttershy: This place gives me the creeps. Twilight Sparkle: It's alright, Fluttershy. Daphne: Ew. Fred: Velma, I never meant to... Well, you know...pick you last. Velma: Don't worry about it. I know you. All you care about are swimsuit models. Fred: Look, I'm a man of substance. Dorky chicks like you turn me on too. That's a compliment. Daphne: Yes! Yes! Oh, yeah. Oh, yeah. Oh, yeah. Oh, yeah. Oh, no! Animatronic: And now for our dinner show. Velma: What? Watch out! Shaggy: I got a bad feeling about this, Scoob! Scooby-Doo: Re roo! Kite Tenjo: It's some kind of trap for us! Animatronic: And now for the main course: You! Feast on this. Velma: Jinkies. They're moving toward us. Run! Fred: We're trapped! Velma: Quick, try the bookcase! Fred: What?! Velma: One of these has to open a passageway! Fred: Velma, this is a ride! Velma: You got a better plan, Fred? Scooby-Doo: What do we do? Shaggy: Do what we do best, Scoob: Eat! Scooby-Doo: It's plastic! Shaggy: What do you care? You drink out of a toilet! Scooby-Doo: So do you! Pinkie Pie: Keep chowing down! Daphne: I'm not helpless. I'm not helpless. I am helpless. I'm gonna die! Shaggy: We made it, Scoob. We're alive! That was weird. Velma: Fred? Freddy? Are you all right? The last book. Shaggy: I don't feel so good. Reminds me of the time we tried to eat that guy in the hot-dog costume. Fred: Looks like some kind of school. Velma: Hmm, in a spooky castle ride? Fishy. Training Video Woman: Welcome to America. I am using the language English. Scooby-Doo: Raggy, Rook. Shaggy: Let's check it out. Oh, boy. Lights, camera, action, huh, Scoob? Training Video Woman: Now that you're a young adult... ...you'll need to learn societal dos... ...and don'ts. Interaction between young people is polite and casual. Training Video Guy 1: Hey, sorry, bro. Training Video Guy 2: I will crush your bones into dust! Training Video Woman: Let's see how the situation should be handled. Remember, today's young people have a language all their own. Training Video Guy 1: Sorry, bro. Training Video Guy 2: No big whoop, dog. Catch that new vid on the box? Training Video Guy 1: True dat. I'm up to sniznuff on all popular trends. Training Video Guy 2: Word. Velma: It seems to be a brainwashing facility of some type. Wherever there's a brainwashing cult, there's always a power-hungry leader. The Papa Smurf figure. Fred: Mondevarious. Velma: Then why would he have invited us here? Shaggy: Jellybeans. I'll have whatever he's having. Are you challenging me? Scooby-Doo: Hmm... maybe. Shaggy: Pull my finger. Uh oh! Too late! You're in trouble. Scooby-Doo: Roh, boy. Shaggy: I'm not stopping till your fur is singed off. Daphne: We're here to solve a mystery. Shaggy: Yeah, Scoob. Fred: Let's get out of here. Shaggy: Zoinks! Skedaddle! Daphne: I found a neat and scary clue. Velma: Us too. This is a brainwashing facility for an evil cult. Daphne: Maybe this is the secret relic thingy they worship. Shaggy: We'll all be relics if we don't get out of here, man. Fred: I got a plan. Zarkos: What's that smell? Commander Nemex: I have no idea. Henchman 1: Sir, they found the Daemon Ritus. Zarkos: For your sake, they better not have gone far. It is time to summon the big muchachos. Shaggy: Like, oh, no! Rattlor: My lady, they just report that they have the Daemon Ritus. They must know of our plan. Shadow MEYU'Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette: Don't worry. My partner have a plan. He gotta make himself look like Mondavarious. That's going to take some work but it will be worth it. Because when the Chosen Ones battles the wrong Emile, the Irelanders will be defeated and the Darkopalypse ritual will be preformed. Oh I love it. I mean this is really classy. This is me. Gosh, it's such a hoot to see them quaking When I'm king they'll treat me with respect I can't wait to watch their poor hearts breaking So much for politically correct Up 'til now I've pulled my punches I intend to eat their lunches No more Mr. Nice Guy, not for me If you think that I'm hard-hearted Well, let me by, I haven't even started No more Mr. Nice Guy, no siree Soon as my witchcraft has zinged them I'll gain control of the imagination As for Connor, well that's tragic 'Cause I'm going back to that old black magic Good behaviour is so much duller Time to show my one true colour Baby, Mr. Nice Guy's history Vengeance is what I believe in I don't get mad, I get even Emile can't get to the ritual 'cause I won't bring him no sir So I'll zap up a suit who's a real dead ringer Up to no good, I love plottin' 'Cause I'm so good when I'm rotten No more Mr. Nice Guy, wait and see (wait and see) I'll become that nasty, naughty, very spiteful Wicked, wayward, way delightful Bad guy I was born to be Jackie Frost: One more time Lying, loathsame, never tender Indiscreet repeat offender No more Mr. Nice Guy, that's not me Mondavarious: Ah, Mystery Inc. You all seem rather cheery. Good news, I hope? Fred: Mr. Mononucleosis... Mondavarious: Yes? Fred: We have hit a clue smorgasbord. Daphne: We have three suspects as to who's behind this evil hooty. Velma: N' Goo Tuana. He believes your park's on enchanted ground. Daphne: The voodoo man, who shrewdly tricked me into going to the castle. Fred: And you. Mondavarious: Me? Bu-u-u but, but, but... Fred: Let's split up, gang. We'll meet in a half-hour. I'll interview employees to see if they've noticed anything odd. Velma: I'm going to get to work translating these inscriptions Daphne found. Daphne: I'll go research cults on the Net. Mondavarious: I'm a suspect? Fred: Don't take it personally. It's mostly because you creep me out. Mondavarious: I see. Fine. Velma: Jinkies. Rocker: Hey. Your friends ditch you? Velma: No, I always did the brainwork. Rocker: What's this? Velma: I believe it's called the Daemon Ritus. Rocker: Daemon Ritus? What's it for? Velma: This describes an old race of creatures. It's reminiscent of Pandaemonous texts, so I can make some of it out. It looks like instructions to some sort of secret ritual. It is fascinating. Hotel Bartender: On the house. Nice sweater. Rocker: You really dig doing this, huh? Like, clues and stuff. Velma: Certainly. Really focusing on a mystery reminds me of the old days. We were quite a crew back then. (flashback, now narrating) That was the best time of my life. Shaggy and Scooby... What goofballs! Kind of like they are today. And Daphne... So beautiful. She was the coolest girl at Coolsville High. Fred. He was so handsome. And he really knew how to accessorize. Rocker: Sounds perfect. Velma: Yeah, but every family has one nut. Shaggy: Sorry Scrappy-Doo: Scrappy-Dappy-Doo! Scooby-Doo: Ray! Scrappy-Doo: Ghosts don't stand a chance with me. Let me at 'em. I'll rack 'em. I'll sock 'em. Fred: Scrappy, for the thousandth time, there's no such thing as ghosts. Scrappy-Doo: Sure there are. When I find them, I'll give them a dose of puppy power! Daphne: Oh, Lord! He's peeing on me! Velma: (narrating) That little egomaniac had flipped his lid. Fred: Scrappy, I told you, no urinating on Daphne. Scrappy-Doo: It was an accident. Fred: You were marking your territory. Scrappy-Doo: You don't have the scrote for this job, pally! Listen up, losers. The time has come to appoint me your unquestioned leader. Either that, or I'm out of here. Scooby-Doo: Hmm... Scrappy-Doo: What's the idea? You can't do this to me. People adore me. Ow! That hurts! I'm as cute as a Powerpuff Girl. I'll get my own show. (back to present time) Rocker: Puppy power, huh? Velma: And he wasn't even a puppy. He had a gland disorder. You're just too good to be true, I can't take my eyes off of you, You'd be like heaven to touch, Oh Lord I wanna hold you so much, As Long as love has arrived, And I thank God I'm alive, You're just too good to be true, I can't take my eyes off of you, dadadadadadadadadadadadadadaaaaaaaaaa I love you baby, And if it's quite alright, I need you baby, To warm the lonely night, I love you baby, Trust in me when i say, Oh pretty baby, Don't bring me down I pray, Oh pretty baby, Now that I've found you stay, I want to love you baby, Let me love you, You're just too good to be true Scooby-Doo: Relp me! Relp me! Relp me! Ronsters! Ronsters! Relp! Fred: Scooby! This is the most embarrassing thing you've done since you decided to cleaned your beans at Don Knotts' Christmas party! How many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me Freddy, or don't call me Charlie Brown. There are no such things as ghouls, ghosts, goblins or monsters. Now listen up. There is absolutely, absolutely no such thing as... Monster! Daphne: Fred! Fred: Scooby... Save... Daphne. Velma: My glasses. I can't find my glasses. Help me find my glasses. Monster: Here they are. Velma: Thank you. Nice mask. Bad breath. Here. Jinkies. Shaggy: Velma! Come on! Rocker: Velma! Shaggy: This is, like, the opposite of what I wanted to do today. Shadow MEYU'Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette: Irelanders! Did you miss me? Poppy O'Hair: Linda? Tomax Oliver: She came back? Shadow MEYU'Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette: That's right. Surely you know that it takes more than a few lava to destroy me. N'Goo Tuana: Leave it! Daphne: Stand back, sir. I'll protect you. Mr. Mondavarious! Shaggy: Daphne, go! Scooby-Doo, where are you? Hawk Moth: You see? You never quite know what the Darkopolypse Ritual is bound to do. It's totally spontaneous. Holly O'Hair: Well how do we break the curse? Divatox: Did you hear that guys? They want to know how to break the curse. (All laughing) (Organ music starts) Madeline Hatter: Connor, we'll hold them off, get the others out of here! Connor Lacey: Right! Villains: Watch yourself Don't fall off from the roof Jackie Frost: You must be the new boys in town Twilight Sparkle: What's that sound? Is someone moving 'round? Galvatron (G1): Sit down for a spell You don't look so well James (Pokémon): Wait a minute! I feel great! You just leave yourself to fate You might as well just hang around Nightmare Moon, Northwind: It's too late We've got to operate Galvatron (G1): Just try to relax It's a house of wax! Giovanni, Axeknightmon, Cyclonus: Oh IIIIIIIIIIII remember Frankenstein Shivers up my spine Axeknightmon, Cyclonus: Whoa-oooooooooh Yuya Sakaki: I'm for getting out of here Giovanni, Axeknightmon, Cyclonus: No need to shout, my dear Axeknightmon, Cyclonus: No-oooooooooh King Sombra: Who will go To the cellar down below? Lucemon: Trouble is a-bubblin' in the brew Giovanni, Axeknightmon, Cyclonus, Lord Cedric: And while you're down there, Mr. Vincent Price Will give you good advice Galvatron (G1): He'll know what to do You just tell him "Boo!" Kurata: He will put the voodoo In the stew I'm telling you! Villains: It's like a movie It's a 'B' movie show It's like a movie It's a 'B' movie show Queen Chrysalis: Hey, hey, look at it! I mean, really! Barf, barf, barf! I'm a can-opener, a lamp and a shaver! Oh-ho-ho-ho! Gosh! That's a mish-mash! Yusei Fudo: This is weird! Optimus Prime: It's much worse than I feared Tai: I'll close my eyes and make it disappear Yusei, Tai, Optimus: This is strange! Captain Hook: It ain't home on the range Villains: You just tell St. Pete That you got cold feet The Irelanders: There goes the sun; here comes the night Somebody turn on the li-iiiiiiight Somebody tell me that fate has been kind Shiverjack, Dr Undergear: You can't go out! You are out of your mind! Villains: It's like a movie It's a 'B' movie show It's like a movie It's a 'B' movie show (variously) Aaaa-aaaa-aaaa-aaaah... (x3) Jessie: Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! Daphne: Where's Scooby? Shaggy: I don't know, but I hope he's okay. Scooby-Doo: Right here! Scooby-Dooby-Doo! Shaggy: Hey, Scoob. Shaggy/Daphne/Mary Jane: Scooby! Shaggy: I have a sinking feeling these dudes aren't brainwashed cult members. Daphne: What are they? What do they want with the college students? We need to follow them. Shaggy: Say what? Daphne: Defeat them and save Fred and Velma. Shaggy: That's sort of like my plan: We'll just get the heck out of here, and let the creatures eat Fred and Velma. Daphne: No way. Fred and Velma always figured out everything. Now it's our turn, Shaggy. For the first time, they're the damsels in distress, not me. Help? Shaggy: Timber. Mary Jane: Okay, I'm calling for help. Daphne: No. I got this. I got this. I don't got this. Coast Guard: Coast Guard, Fitzgibbon. Mary Jane: Hello, sir. We're on Spooky Island. Our friends were...uh...kidnapped. We need someone here right away. Coast Guard: Well, we do have a unit in the vicinity. Can you meet them at the pier? Mary Jane: Uh huh. Coast Guard: All right, they'll be right there. "Our friends have been kidnapped." -The next day- Daphne: Something messed up is happening. Shaggy: Is the Coast Guard here? Like, what happened to the shattered windows and busted walls? College Girl: Yo, Red. Ball? Apple White: "Yo, Red"? Daphne: Let's go. Shaggy: Anyone else think this is strange? Daphne: Okay, we need to split up. Shaggy: Why? Daphne: We still need to find the others, Fred and Velma. Mary Jane: I'll go this way. Shaggy: And we'll go with you. Come on, Scoob. Scooby-Doo: Red? Fred: Yo yo, the ge-on was like, "What?" And I was like, "Later on!" Shaggy: Fred. Fred: What up, dog? And... uh ...dog. Scooby-Doo: Keeping it real. Shaggy: Like, what happened last night? Connor Lacey: Come on, guys. You gotta know something. Fred: We got beats like it was the lizz-nizz on Earth. Robecca Steam: Totally. Kite Tenjo: We got the most awesome beats. You know what we're saying, G? Shaggy: No. Will Vandom: You hear that? Vakama: I think so. Scooby-Doo: Raah! Shaggy: Aah! Fred: Get the dog. Zarkos: Aha! Damsel in distress! Daphne: Let go of me! Help! Shaggy: Hurry, get the door! Takanuva: On it! Scooby-Doo: Why is Fred in a bad mood? Shaggy: He's not in a bad mood, Scoob! He's a monster! Apple White: He's been possessed. Along with our friends! Scooby-Doo: Raggy, rikes! Shaggy: I know,, "yikes!" Scooby-Doo: No, rikes! Shaggy: Scoob! Scooby-Doo: Raggy, rook out! Mary Jane: I just saw my friend Beth Ann. There's something's wrong with her eyes. Shaggy: Like, hop on! Like, what a drag! Like, duck! Shaggy: Yes! Yes! Mary Jane: That was great! Shaggy: Are you all right? Mary Jane: Uh huh. Shaggy: You were great. Mary Jane: You too. Shaggy: Scooby-Doo, like, what are you doing, man? Scooby-Doo: Raggy, Rary Rane is a Ran in a rask! Shaggy: Mary Jane is a man in a mask? Connor Lacey: I think, he's saying she's possessed. Shaggy: Are you sure, Scoob? Scooby-Doo: Reah. Connor Lacey: Let me check her with the Ultimatrix. Ultimatrix: Unknown DNA sample acquired. Scan complete. Ghoul detected from Mary Jane's body. Shaggy: You're right, Scoob. Mary Jane: Well, in that case, ta-ta. (Grabs Scooby and leaves) Shaggy: Scoob! We gotta save him. Raven Queen: Why? Frankie Stein: He's just a dog. Shaggy: We've got to. He's, like, our best pal. Friends don't quit. Scoob? Scooby-Doo... ...where are you? Scoob? Draculaura: Why don't you're friends just say no? Shaggy: They just can't resist. Apple White: Or maybe it's because they don't know how. Twilight Sparkle: Let's show him how to say no. Connor Lacey: Good idea, Twi. Galvatron (G1): Well, you look like a group of fine people. You know, our boss might have something here you'd like to try. Something to make you feel real good. Twilight Sparkle: (singing) There's a million wild and wonderful ways to say no Raven Queen: No thanks! Apple White: No way! Tommy Oliver: Better learn a few and take 'em wherever you go Frankie Stein: No dice! Draculaura: No sir! Will Vandom: If your pal says, "Let's get high" Tai Kamiya: Here's a practical reply Mikey Kudo: Go ahead, let it fly, spit right in his eye and say All: No! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: There's a million international ways to say no Karai (Hamato Miwa): Those ghouls are so boring. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: All around the world the smart guys are giving up dough Optimus Prime: I've been training for football. Windblade (PWT): In Berlin, they just say "nein" Jeremy Belpois: And they tell me that﻿ works fine All: Cause the bottom line's to show your spine and say no Captain Jake: Now you could say beat it, get lost, get out of my face with that stuff Vakama: But that could be tactless. You may prefer cool, like this: Takanuva: I'll catch you guys later, okay? Yuya Sakaki: I've got too much homework. It's rough. Yubel: I'm late for my baseball game and I'll miss my ride Astral: My kid sister needs me Adrien Agreste: Her hamster died Marinette Dupain-Cheng : Gotta hurry home Kai: There's no time to kill Takato Matsuki: So I'll catch you﻿ later All: Like heck I will! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: There's a million wild and wonderful ways to say no Takuya Kanbara: Ah-choo! Guess I'm allergic. Marcus Damon: And a good excuse is something you never outgrow Nene Amano: It's bad for my complexion. Agent J: When your pals say, "Let's get wrecked!" Twilight Sparkle: Muster up your self-respect Agent K: Go on, push eject, protect yourself. All: Get up and go! Agumon (Adventures 01): Be the first one on your block to say, Guilmon: "Eh, forget it, doc". Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: 'Cause you just pulled out those wonderful ways to say no. Yubel: But you forgot one! Wait! All: There's a million zillion wonderful ways to say no. Yubel: Stand back, I'll demonstrate! All: There's a million jillion wonderful ways to say Yubel: HI-YAH! All: No! Zach Varmitech: No? No? Oh we get it. You're joking. (Villains and Ghouls laughing) Galvatron (G1): What's so funny? King Sombra: Don't make me laugh! Don't make me laugh! My funny friend, Don't make me bend in half! Don't be a card, bro, Don't mess with Sombrake! Don't make me laugh so hard that you begin to ache! Don't make me laugh, Don't pull my leg, May I suggest you would do best to beg! If you say, "No", sir, If you refuse, This is your notice that I refuse to lose Say, "Yes", my gove, and go with a winner Believe me: that would be wiser Say, "No", poor dove and you're a shark's dinner And Emile's the appetizer Get the picture? Don't make me laugh, Or slap my knee I'm no hyena, So Shaggy-a, What'll it be? Right this way to the Drake Estate, or write your epitaph? You choose your fate, Don't make me wait, And bro... don't make me laugh! Ha-ha-ha-ha! Shaggy: Like, dudes, saying "no" is harder than it looks. Apple White: Don't worry, we'll help. Velma's soul: Guys. Briar Beauty: Did you hear that? Madeline Hatter: It's coming from the vat. Velma's soul: Guys. Guys. Guys. Clawdeen Wolf: Velma. Shaggy: We'll save you. Velma: Thanks, guys. Boy, am I glad to see you. Let me go so I can return to my body. Get out of here... ...before they steal your protoplasms too. I always knew you were a heroes, guys. Jinkies! Velma: Aah! Protoplasmic Fred: Huh? Shaggy: Hey, buddy. Protoplasmic Fred: Guys! Listen, gang.Someone must have spiked my root beer last night. Talk me down, gang. Talk me down. Shaggy: Fred, you're a blinking protoplasmic head. Protoplasmic Fred: I know. But I'm still the best-looking protoplasmic head here. Whoa! How do you drive this? Fake Fred: The Darkopalypse's upon us. Get what you need for the ceremony. Protoplasmic Fred: On your right. Your left. I'm coming, good-looking! Aah! Protoplasmic Island Emissary: Thank you so much, you've saved me, thank you. Shaggy: Sorry, I'm looking for our friends. Protoplasmic Island Emissary: But... Irelanders: Guys, we'll find a way to get back to our bodies. Connor Lacey: Right! Daphne: Put me back, Shaggy. I'll figure a way out myself. Shaggy: Like, how? Daphne: I don't know. I'll use my tongue as an oar and swim to the edge. Shaggy: Sorry. Velma: Uh... Yo, yo, you, yo. Daphne: What the...? Ho'! Velma: You could use a little sunlight. That's one part of the mystery solved. The creatures need our bodies to survive in sunlight. Like a human suit. SPF 1,000,000. But what are they doing here in the first place? Daphne, you okay? Daphne: (Fred's voice) Yeah... but I'm not Daphne! Velma: Fred? Protoplasmic Daphne: Ew! Daphne: (Fred's voice) I couldn't get to my body. I didn't know where else to go. It's not easy to steer when you're pure spirit. Hey! I can look at myself naked. Velma: Oh, brother. Fred: (Daphne's voice) Get your hands off me. Velma: Daphne? Fred: (Daphne's voice) He planned this somehow, didn't he? Daphne: (Fred's voice) Hey, good-looking. Fred: (Daphne's voice) Fred, you egocentric... Shaggy: Please tell me you guys are you. Jackson Jekyll: The Irelanders' are ourselves. Fred: (Daphne's voice) ''Fred keeps touching me! Velma: Kinda makes you nostalgic for the homicidal creatures. Shaggy: We stole this. I hope it helps. Velma: The Daemon Ritus. Poppy O'Hair: We need to stand back. The Irelanders: Right. Daphne: (normal voice) Hey, I'm me again. Fred: ''(Velma's voice) Yippee for you. Velma: (Shaggy's voice) Man, like, why am I wearing a dress? Shaggy: (Fred's voice) Everyone remain calm. Velma, what the heck's going on? Fred: (Velma's voice) If my calculations are correct, due to the instability of protoplasm in the proximity of the Daemon Ritus... Velma: (Shaggy's voice) Zoinks. Fred: (Velma's voice) We're going to continue randomly changing bodies until... Lizzie Hearts: Until what? Shaggy: (Velma's voice)... until the protoplasm realigns with the correct bodies. Chromedome (G1): Oh yeah. Fred: (Daphne's voice) I'm Fred again! Daphne: (Shaggy's voice) Oh Daph, what's wrong with you? Don't you ever eat? Fred: (normal) I'm me! Daphne: (normal) I'm back. Shaggy: (normal) Like, me too. Velma: (normal) Told you so. Oh, no. Daphne: Let's go. The Irelanders: Right! Voodoo Maestro: Something tells me that was the wrong ingredient. Robecca Steam: It's the Voodoo Maestro. Daphne: Wait. I know how to handle this guy. Hey, you! What're you doing? Velma: Yes. That is masterful. Fixit: Very masterful. Voodoo Maestro: I'm trying to do a voodoo ritual, if you don't mind. thank you. I'm supposed to get the right ingredients. The only way to protect myself is by blessing this dead Arnouki beast. They're about to perform their evil Darkopalypse ritual. Velma: Darkopalypse ritual? Voodoo Maestro: That's right. Alya Césaire: That's what Hawk Moth was talking about. Velma: And that's what the ancient text describes. Vodoo Maestro: Hey, hoho! Don't open that! Velma: They use the protoplasm in the vat as an energy source. And the leader needs to absorb a purely good soul to complete the ritual. Voodoo Maestro: Legend has it, once the ritual is performed... ...the creatures will rule on Earth for 10,000 years. JB Reese: 10'000 years? That's a long time. Voodoo Maestro: Totally. That's why I have this Amouki in my house. To protect myself. Shaggy: You have another one of those? Daphne: Those creatures are taking over the world? That is so mean. Fred: They can't do the ritual without a pure human soul. Where in the world are they going to get one of those? Velma: I didn't say human. Shaggy: Oh, boy. Yuri: Scooby! -In the Daemon Ritus trap- N'Goo Tuana: Hello, puppy. -Outside- Velma: If The Foot Empire and the person behind all this needs Scooby-Doo... Daphne: Then that person is the one who brought Scooby here. And I hope it's not gonna work. -In an office- Mondavarious: Scoobert. How are you, my friend? Sit down, please. Scooby-Doo: Rokay. Mondavarious: Scooby Snack? Scooby-Doo: Maybe one. Mondavarious: We'll need some more of those. Scooby-Doo: Rey! Rat's re! Mondavarious: It certainly is. And that's because... why? We love you, Scooby-Doo. Just like those worried friends of yours, the Irelanders and Shaggy. They believed you believe you about that corrupted girl Mary Jane, would he? Scooby-Doo: Reah. Rey trusted me, since I first met them. Mondavarious: And I believe you too, my friend. And that's why I've got a very important job for you. Scooby-Doo: Rhat's rat? Mondavarious: That's a cat with a bobbing head. Please don't touch it. I would like you... ...to be a sacrifice. Scooby-Doo: Ra racririce? -Outside- Fred: If Mondorajagaga wanted Scooby, why'd he invite the rest of us? Hay Lin: Maybe for some kind of purpose. Shaggy: It doesn't matter. We gotta, like, go save Scoob. Fred: Shag, our area of expertise is nut jobs in Halloween costumes. Shaggy: We're supposed to be heroes, man. So I'm gonna do what I always do: I'm gonna eat myself a Scooby Snack, and I'm gonna save my best pal. Fred: Velmster? Velma: You think I'm gonna fall for that? Giving me my own nickname? Trying to make me feel like... ...part of the gang? We could make a plan. Daphne: What can I do? The only thing I'm good for is getting caught. Fred: But you never let that stop you before. And if that's not a true hero, then I don't know what is. Velma: Let's get jinkie with it. -In the cave- Fred: Okay, so we use the pulleys to tip over the vat. Velma: Then Daphne will open the air vents and release the disco skull. Fred: The light will refract off the skull... Shaggy: The creatures will explode, I'll find Scoob, and we'll have saved the world. Connor Lacey: And we can stop the Foot Empire together. Fred: Oh, no. The ritual's beginning. Velma: Quick. Shaggy, attach this to the vat. Shaggy: Ow! Shh! We're here to save you. Velma: Shaggy, faster. Abbey Bominable: Anytime now. Shaggy: All systems go. Robecca Steam: Perfect. Shaggy: Wait, no! Fred: Mystery Inc. and the Irelanders rides again. All: Woo-hoo! Daphne: No! Aelita Schaffner: That went well. Velma: Quick, hide the Daemon Ritus. Poppy O'Hair: Right. Woman: Would you like another Scooby Snack? Scooby-Doo: Rokay. Shaggy: Scooby-Doo! Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Fred, stop now. Yuri: You're gonna give away our position! Fred: Yo, yo, yo. Yo, homedogs. Uh, you all forgot the next part of the dance... ...where we do the Electric Slide, you know... Hurry up, Velma. Mondavarious: Fred, Velma. Irelanders. Welcome to our little end-of-the-world party. We've waited a long time for this moment. Thank you for returning the ultimate party favor: The Daemon Ritus. Shadow MEYU'Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette: And revenge will be ours. Mondavarious: And now, behold the sacrifice. Scooby-Doo: Rank you. Rank you. Rello, rank you. Shaggy: Psst! Scooby-Doo: Rank you... Raggy? Shaggy: Scoob. Let's run for it. We gotta get out of here. Scooby-Doo: Ruh uh. I'm a racririce. Rello. Shaggy: A sacrifice? Dude, that's not a good thing, Scoob. I'm still you're friend. But I'm sorry I haven't been a very good friend since we got here. But listen to me, bro. you gotta trust me now. Scooby-Doo: Rou still rust re? Shaggy: I do trust you. Now, look. Who's your best buddy? Scooby-Doo: Raggy. Shaggy: Right. And who's my best buddy in the whole wide world? Scooby-Doo: Rooby-Doo? Shaggy: That's right, Scoob. You are. We're like two trippy peas in a far-out pod, man. And best buddies trust each other. Let's do what we do best. Let's run out of here, screaming in fear like two lunatics, okay? Scooby-Doo: Rokay. Shaggy: On the count of... Let's make it five. One. Two. Scooby-Doo! Scoob! Protoplasmic Scooby-Doo: Hey, look at me! Mondavarious: The moment is at hand. Through the Daemon Ritus, I shall absorb the energy source. And now, to complete the transformation... ...I shall absorb the pure one. Shaggy: Scoob. Mondavarious: Ultimate power shall be mine! King Hiss: 10'000 years conquest, here we come. Shaggy: Nobody absorbs my pal! Daphne: Come on! Protoplasmic Scooby-Doo: I'm free! Look at me! Man in Skeleton Costume: Get him! Velma: Come on, let's get the Daemon Ritus. N'Goo Tuana: Get off my pincer! Scooby-Doo: Rowarunga! Connor Lacey: He's okay. Fred: Hey. Look, Velms. A man in a mask. Robot Voice: We love you, Scooby-Doo. We love you. That agreeable friend of yours, Shaggy. I shall absorb... (Scrappy-Two is revealed) Puppy power! I've outsmarted... Velma: Scrappy-Doo. Scrappy-Two: Correction. The new, improved Scrappy. Shadow MEYU'Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette: And a genetic clone of him when I got his fur from the Chest of Demon mission. Yumi Ishiyama: So our Scrappy-Doo is still on our side. Dino Brachio: But why? Scrappy-Two: Because I, Scrappy-Dappy-Doo-Two, have absorbed enough energy... ...to rule the world with my all-powerful army and allies! And I've brought you here, puny, pathetic Mystery Inc and Irelanders... ...to witness my moment of triumph. All I need to complete my transformation is... (transforms into Scrappy-Rex) Scooby-Doo! Scooby-Doo: Me? Don't you mean Melvin Doo? Chromedome: That's not what he mentioned. Scrappy-Rex: Seize them! Shaggy: Like, let's get out of here! Scrappy-Rex: Take that, pretty boy! Shaggy: This is totally un-groovy, Scoob. Scrappy-Rex: Scooby-Doo, where are you? -On top of the mountain- Zarkos: Seniorita. -In the cave- Scrappy-Rex: Yield to my puppy power! Velma: We gotta tip over the protoplasm vat. Fred: How? Velma: The pincer. Come on. Connor Lacey: Irelanders, battle stations! The Irelanders: Right! Connor Lacey: the Ultimatrix and transforms into Spirit Ghoul Spirit Ghoul: Spirit Ghoul! to his ultimate form Ultimate Spirit Ghoul: Ultimate Spirit Ghoul! Red (Origins): Help us out, Charizard, Jolteon, Snorlax, Gengar, Kabutops and Moltres! Jimmy, Marina and Vincent: Come on out, everyone! Avengers: Avengers assemble! Jeremy Belpois: Activate Lyoko armor. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, William. Engage! Iris (Lolirock): Iris, Princess of Ephedia! Auriana: Auriana, Princess of Volta! Talia: Talia, Princess of Xeris! Carissa: Carissa, Princess of Calix! Lyna: Lyna, Princess of Borealis! Arkayna Goodfey: Dragon Mysticon! Zarya Moonwolf: Ranger Mysticon! Emerald Goldenbraid: Knight Mysticon! Piper Willowbrook: Striker Mysticon! Crystal Gems prepare to fuse Team Turbo: Go, Team Turbo! Max McGrath and Steel: Go, Turbo! Max McGrath: Armor! Steel: Cannon! Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Go, Turbo: Eagle! Rayne Martinez: Go, Turbo: Thunder Storm! C.Y.T.R.O.: Go, Turbo: Drill! D-Team: Dino Slash! Alpha Gang: Alpha Slash! roaring Dino Tyranno: Dino Tyranno, power of the Ancients! Silver Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Brachio: Dino Brachio, power of the Ancients! Axe of Valor! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Tricera: Dino Tricera, power of the Ancients! Tricera Spears of Jade! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Stego: Dino Stego, power of the Ancients! Stego Skeletal Revolution! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Sabre: Dino Sabre, power of the Ancients! Sabre Wailing Whip! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Ptera: Dino Ptera, power of the Ancients! Ptera Bristle Boomerang! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Mammoth: Dino Mammoth, power of the Ancients! Mammoth Tusks of Vigor! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Centro: Dino Centro, power of the Ancients! Fossil Moon Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Toro: Dino Toro, power of the Ancients! Fossil Sun Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Styraco: Dino Styraco, power of the Ancients! Styraco Sword of Stealth! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Pachy: Dino Pachy, power of the Ancients! Pachy Spike Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Kenty: Dino Kenty, power of the Ancients! Kenty Skeletal Drill! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Arch: Dino Arch, power of the Ancients! Arch Bone Shield! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Itchyo (Theo): Dino Icthyo, power of the Ancients! Trident of the Tides! Dino Knight, ready! Miles Callisto: Mission Force One... Mission Force One: Let's get the job done! Team Voltron: Form, Voltron! Yuya Sakaki: Turn up the heat, Dark Magician, Elemental Hero Neos, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, Decode Talker Encode Talker, Excode Talker, Powercode Talker, Shootingcode Talker, Transcode Talker and Firewall Dragon. Aster Phoenix: Destiny End Dragoon and Destiny HERO - Dystopia, rise! Alexis Rhodes: Come on out to play, Cyber Blader and Cyber Angel Vrash! Jesse Anderson: Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat and Rainbow Dragon, shine bright! Yubel: Advanced Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, Advanced Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Advanced Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Advanced Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, Advanced Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, Advanced Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat, Dark Rainbow Dragon, Raviel, Lord of Phantasms, Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, Hammon, Lord of Striking Thunder, Chaos Core, Yubel, Yubel - Terror Incarnate and Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare, rise up and destroy them all! Jim Crocodile Cook: Fossil Dragon Skullgar, Fossil Dragon Skullgios, Fossil Machine Skull Buggy, Fossil Machine Skull Convoy, Fossil Machine Skull Wagon, Fossil Warrior Skull Bone, Fossil Warrior Skull King and Fossil Warrior Skull Knight will send you back to the Stone Age! Axel Brodie: Volcanic Shell, Volcanic Scattershot, Volcanic Hammerer, Fire Trooper and Volcanic Doomfire will burn them all to kingdom come! Fire! Adrian Gecko: Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon, Cloudian - Ghost Fog, Cloudian - Nimbusman, Cloudian - Poison Cloud and Cloudian - Sheep Cloud will blow you all down to size! Yusei Fudo: Take to the sky, Stardust Dragon, Majestic Star Dragon, Shooting Star Dragon, Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode, Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste, Shooting Quasar Dragon, Crow Hogan: Blackwing Armor Master, Blackwing Armed Wing, Black-Winged Dragon and Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower, take flight! Jack Atlas: Turn on the heat, Red Dragon Archfiend, Red Nova Dragon, Exploder Dragonwing, Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode and Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! Akiza Izinski: Come out of the ground, Black Rose Dragon! Leo (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Time to get to work, Power Tool Dragon! Luna (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Time prove everything is real, Ancient Fairy Dragon! Bruno (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Come from the future, T.G. Blade Blaster, T.G. Halbred Cannon, T.G. Hyper Librarian, T.G. Power Gladiator, T.G. Recipro Dragonfly and T.G. Wonder Magician! Astral: Appear, Number 39: Utopia, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray Victory, Number 39: Utopia Roots, Number 39: Utopia Beyond, Number 34: Terror-Byte, Number 83: Galaxy Queen, Number 61: Volcasaurus, Number 19: Freezerdon, Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja, Number 7: Lucky Straight, Number 25: Force Focus, Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech, Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis, Chaos Number 6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis, Number 66: Master Key Beetle, Number 44: Sky Pegasus, Number 54: Lion Heart, Number 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayu, Number 100: Numeron Dragon, Future Number 0: Utopic Future and Number 99: Utopic Dragon! Reginald "Shark" Kastle: Rise up from the depths, Submersible Carrier Aero Shark, Black Ray Lancer, Number 17: Leviathan Dragon, Number 32: Shark Drake, Chaos Number 32: Shark Drake Veiss, Number 73: Abyss Splash, Chaos Number 73: Abyss Supra Splash, Number 101: Silent Honor ARK, Chaos Number 101: Silent Honor DARK, Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry, Chaos Number 102: Archfiend Seraph, Number 103: Ragnazero, Chaos Number 103: Ragnafinity, Number 104: Masquerade, Chaos Number 104: Umbral Horror Masquerade, Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus, Chaos Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus, Number 106: Giant Hand, Chaos Number 106: Giant Red Hand, Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Chaos Number 107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder, Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings and Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo, Chaos Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Hunter, Chaos Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings and Chaos Number 88: Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo! Kite Tenjo: Shine on, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Starliege Paladynamo, Starliege Lord Galaxion, Number 10: Illumiknight, Number 20: Giga-Brilliant, Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction, Number 9: Dyson Sphere, Chaos Number 9: Chaos Dyson Sphere, Number 46: Dragluon, Number 2: Ninja Shadow Mosquito, Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, brawl! Dan, Gunz, Shun: Baku Sky Raider, jump! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, stand! Hunter Steele: Shadow! Corona: Venus! Igneous: Flame! Prince Lumen: Ebony! Princess Sparkle: Hotarla! Magma: Brutus! Aqune: Portia! Brade/Quake: Dagger! Spider Riders: Spider out! Arachna Power! The Ninja: Ninjago! The Mixels: Let's mix! Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson and Jessica Herleins: Elemental powers flow, Gormiti Lords of Nature go! Toby Tripp: Powers of the Sea! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Sea) Nick Tripp: Strength of the Stone! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Lucas Wanson: Force of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) Jessica Herleins: Deminion of the Wind! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Agrom: Unleash the Powers of the Earth! (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Noctis: Unleash the Powers of the Air! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Piron: Unleash the Powers of the Water! (Transforms into the Lord of the Water) Tosaru: Unleash the Powers of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) The Ninja: Ninjago! The Mixels: Let's mix! Ky Stax: Metanoid! Maya: Harrier! Boomer: Frostok! Gladion, Kiawe, Lana (Pokemon), Lillie, Mallow and Sophocles: Come on out, everyone! Melody Piper, Cedar Wood, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Poppy O'Hair, Crystal Winter, Briar Beauty, Blondie Lockes, Ashlynn Ella, Holly O'Hair, Sage, Shinigami, Tech E. Coyote, Agent J, Preston Stormer, Madeline Hatter, X-23, Dashiell Robert Parr, Alistair Wonderland, Bunny Blanc, Courtley Jester, Lizzie Hearts, Kitty Chesire: Masterforce! Alistair Wonderland, Bunny Blanc, Courtley Jester, Lizzie Hearts and Kitty Chesire: Transform! God on! Madeline Hatter, X-23 and Dashiell Robert Parr: Transform! Head on! Melody Piper, Cedar Wood, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Poppy O'Hair, Crystal Winter, Briar Beauty, Blondie Lockes, Ashlynn Ella, Holly O'Hair, Sage, Shinigami, Tech E. Coyote, Agent J and Preston Stormer: Transform! Merge! Metabee: Brass, Cynadog, Sumilidon and Peppercat, merge with me and become Megabee! Vision (Avengers Assemble (2013): Endurix, Totalizer, Arcbeetle and Rokusho, combine into Visionus Maximus! Silverbolt (G1): Aerialbots, combine into Superion! Hot Spot: Protectobots, merge to become Defensor! others did as Metabee, Vision, Silverbolt and Hot Spot said Empolegon: Pokébots, merge into Regigigatron! Veetramon: Digibots, merge into Omnibeemon! Optimus Prime (G1-RID (2015): Autobots, combine into Optimus Maximus! Megabee: Prepare for battle! Sky Lynx: Eight can play in this Combiner game! Hound, Trailbraker, Wheeljack and Smokescreen, combine into Sky Reign! five Autobots combined into Sky Reign Cheetor, Rattrap, Blackarchnia, Silverbolt (BW-BM), Nightscream and Botanica (BM): I am transformed! Rhinox, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor and Depth Charge: Maximals maximize! Team Bullet Train: Bullet Fusion Mode! Rail Racer: Rail Racer! Fusion complete! Wedge: Build Team... Combine! Landfill: Landfill! Let's dance. Wire, Sureshock and Grindor combined into Perceptor (Armada) Ironhide (Armada): Ironhide! Jetfire (Unicron Trilogy): Jetfire! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Ironhide: Powerlink Ironhide! Rodimus (Energon): Rodimus! Prowl (Energon): Prowl! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Rodimus: Powerlink Rodimus! Hot Shot (Unicron Trilogy): Hot Shot! Inferno/Broadside: Inferno! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Hot Shot: Powerlink Hot Shot! Downshift: Downshift! Cliffjumper (Energon): Cliffjumper! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Downshift: Powerlink Downshift! Superion Maximus: Powerlink! Superion Maximus! Powerlink complete! Bumblebee (Transformers: Prime/Robots in Disguise (2015): Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock, Drift, let us combine into Ultra Bee! Bee combined into Ultra Bee Kim Possible: Kim Possible! Daring Charming: Daring Charming! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Kim Possible: Powerlink Kim Possible! The Mask, Apple White and Raven Queen: Cyber-Key Power! Darling Charming: Frozen, Jeremy, Lightning and Jessica Cruz! Combine into Knightonus! Ron Stoppable, Dexter Charming, C.A. Cupid and Sparrow Hood: Come on out my friends. Calling the Yo-Kai All-Stars! Yo-Kai medals, do your thing! Yo-Kai Watch: Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary! Chorus: Sumo shave! Flavo engrave! Flash team'a Brave! A-Boo-shiggy, boo-shiggy, boogie woogie! Gruff stuff! Rough bluff! Red ban, jacket stand, bling blang, Tough! Cling-clang delirious, Mysterious! Alarming, boom, boom! Walla, walla, dance, dance, Charming! Speedy artful! Sing la-la-la! Everywhere Heartful! Marvelous thee! Gusty, free banshee! Sing, song Shady! Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, flippidy-dee! Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, bubba Eerie! Trippery! Gippery! Slimey-wimey do, Slippery! Imaginary! Incendiary! Flip flop, squiggle boom, slim slam, Legendary! Yo-Kai Watch Moldel 0: Oh, summoning time. the tribe themes Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary! Yo-Kai Watch Model U: Ladies and gentlemen, introducing the Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery, Legendary and Enma tribe! Chorus: (Playing the tribe theme) Yo-Kai Watch Dream: It's Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary time! Sushi Roulette! theme plays Congratulations! Razer: Summoning! the Yo-Kai arc Yo-Kai Watch Elder: Shadow! Razer: Come on out, my friends! Jibanyan! Komasan! Azure Dragon! Rokusho: Possession! Swordsman Spirit Acula! Lend me your strength! Yo-Kai Watch Ogre: singing Lightning! Thunder! Electric Attack! Immovable Thunder Sword! Swordsman Spirit Acula: Swordsman Acula has arrived! Cathy Smith: Suzaku Disc! Yo-Kai Watch Animus! Descend, Mythical Beast Suzaku! Suzaku: Suzaku has arrived! Will Vandom: Guardians unite! Lightning! Irma Lair: Water! Taranee Cook: Fire! Cornelia Hale: Earth! Hay Lin: Air! Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Tikki, spots on! Dupain-Cheng transforms into Ladybug Adrien Agreste: Plagg, claws out! Agreste transforms into Cat Noir Chloé Bourgeois: Pollen, bug on! Bourgeois transforms into Queen Bee Alya Césaire: Trixx, let's pounce! Césaire transforms into Rena Rouge Nino Lahiffe: Wayzz, shells on! Lahiffe transforms into Carapace Jason Lee Scott: It's Morphin' Time! The Space Rangers: Let's Rocket! Karone: Go, Galactic! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Power! The Time Force Rangers: Time for Time Force! Eric Myers: Quantum Power! The Wild Force Rangers: Wild Access! HA! The Wind Rangers: Ninja Storm! The Thunder Rangers: Thunder Storm! Cameron Watanabe: Samurai Storm! All together: Ranger Form! HA! The Dino Rangers: Dino Thunder! Power Up! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: White Ranger! Dino Power! All together: HA! The S.P.D. Rangers: S.P.D.! Emergency! The Mystic Rangers: Magical Source! Mystic Force! Ronny Robinson: Overdrive! Accelerate! The Jungle Fury Rangers: Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed! The RPM Rangers: RPM! Get in Gear! The Super Megaforce Rangers: Super Mega Mode! Tyler Navarro: Dino Charger! The Dino Charge Rangers: Ready! Energize! Unleash the Power! Brody Romero: Power Star! The Ninja Steel Rangers: Lock In! Ready! Ninja Spin! The Morphing sequence from Mighty Morphin to Ninja Steel begins. Tai Kamiya: It's time to digivole! Agumon (Season 1): Agumon double warp digivoles to... Tentomon: Tentomon double warp digivoles to... Biyomon: Biyomon double warp digivoles to... Gabumon: Gabumon double warp digivoles to... Palmon: Palmon double warp digivoles to... Patamon: Patamon double warp digivoles to... Gomamon: Gomamon double warp digivoles to... Biyomon: Biyomon double warp digivoles to... Gatomon: Gatomon warp digivole to... WarGreymon: WarGreymon! HerculesKabuterimon: ...HerculesKabuterimon! Hououmon: ...Hououmon! MetalGaruramon: ...Garuramon! Rosemon (Adventures tri): ...Rosemon II! Seraphimon: ...Seraphimon! Vikemon: ...Vikemon! Magnadramon: ...Magnadramon! VEEMON: Veemon, armour digivolve to... FLAMEDRAMON: Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage! CODY: Armadillomon, you too! ARMADILLOMON: Armadillomon, armour digivolve to... DIGMON: Digmon, the Drill of Power! YOLEI: Hawkmon, go for it! HAWKMON: Hawkmon, armour digivolve to... HALSEMON: Halsemon, the Wings of Love! Wormmon: Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon: Stingmon! Takato, Henry, Rika and Ryo: Digimodify! Bio-merge activate! Guilmon: Guilmon bio-merge to... Terriermon: Terriermon bio-merge to... Renamon: Renamon bio-merge to... Cyberdramon: Cyberdramon bio-merge to... Gallantmon: Gallantmon! MegaGargomon: MegaGargomon! Sakuyamon: Sakuyamon! Justimon: Justimon! DigiDestined (Frontier): Execute! Ancient Spirit evolution! (The DigiDestined ancient spirit evolves into Susanoomon) The DATS: DNA Charge! Overdrive! Agumon (Data Squad): Agumon double warp digivoles to... Gaomon: Gaomon double warp digivoles to... Lalamon: Lalamon double warp digivoles to... Falcomon: Falcomon double warp digivoles to... ShineGreymon: ShineGreymon! MirageGoagamon: MirageGoagamon! Rosemon (Data Squad): Rosemon! Ravemon: Ravemon! Mikey Kudo: Shoutmon! Ballistamon! Dorulumon! Starmons! Sparrowmon! Digifuse! Team Shoutmon: Digifuse! Shoutmon X5: Shoutmon X5! Christopher Aonuma: Greymon! MailBirdramon! Digifuse! Both: Digifuse! MetalGreymon (Fusion): MetalGreymon! Vakama: HyperForce Red! Ready! Power up! Jetstorm (Autobot Mini-Con): HyperForce Blue! Ready! Power up! Faybelle Thorn: HyperForce Black! Ready! Power up! Mata Nui: HyperForce Yellow! Ready! Power up! Venus McFlytrap: HyperForce Pink! Ready! Power up! Toa Lewa: HyperForce Green! Ready! Power up! Lok Lambert: Appear, Baselaird, Lindorm, Pendragon and Kipperin! Dante Vale: Rise, Caliban and Ariel! Sophie Casterwill: Come on out, Sabriel! Zhalia Moon: Help us out, Gareon! Ryan Steele: Trooper transform! VR Troopers: We are VR! Beetleborgs: Beetle Binders! Beetle Blast! Fred: You all need to step back, because Fredster's got his groove on. Scrappy-Rex: Gotcha! You look so much bigger on TV. Scooby-Doo: Blach! Raggy! Scrappy-Rex: You're done! Come back here, you lazy beatnik. Shaggy: Crud. Scooby-Doo: Rold you so! Shaggy: Like, wow! Scrappy-Rex: Give me the dog! Scooby-Doo: Scrappy! Down! Sit! Bad Scrappy! Scrappy-Rex: Let's finish this puppy! Now! Scooby-Doo: Not again. battle between the Foot Empire and the Irelanders continued Yuto: No one said this is gonna be easy. Zodak appeared with Jackie Chan, Jade Chan, Uncle, Tohru, Viper, El Toro, Paco,Whirlwind, Sonic Boom, Lightning Rod, Warnado, Jet-Vac, Pop Thorn, Scratch, Blades, Fling Kong, Blackout, Terrafin, Prism Break, Bash, Dino-Rang, Flashwing, Scorp, Slobber Tooth, Rocky Roll, Fist Bump, Eruptor, Flameslinger, Sunburn, Ignitor, Hot Dog, Fryno, Smolderdash, Torch, Trail Blazer, Stealth Elf, Stump Smash, Camo, Zook, Shroomboom, Zoo Lou, Bumble Blast, Food Fight, High Five, Spotlight, Spyro, Voodood, Wrecking Ball, Double Trouble, Pop Fizz, Star Strike, Dune Bug, Déjà Vu, Cobra Cadabra, Trigger Happy, Boomer, Drill Sergeant, Drobot, Sprocket, Countdown, Wind-Up, Chopper, Tread Head, Chop Chop, Cynder, Ghost Roaster, Hex, Fright Rider, Roller Brawl, Grim Creeper, Funny Bone, Bat Spin, Gill Grunt, Slam Bam, Wham-Shell, Zap, Chill, Rip Tide, Punk Shock, Flip Wreck, Echo, Tree Rex, Bouncer, Crusher, Swarm, Hot Head, Eye-Brawl, Thumpback, Ninjini, Wash Buckler, Blast Zone, Stink Bomb, Freeze Blade, Night Shift, Magna Charge, Rattle Shake, Fire Kraken, Hoot Loop, Free Ranger, Grilla Drilla, Spy Rise, Trap Shadow, Boom Jet, Rubble Rouser, Doom Stone, Snap Shot, Wallop, Wildfire, Gearshift, Krypt King, Gusto, Jawbreaker, Blastermind, Head Rush, Bushwhack, Ka-Boom, Lob-Star, Enigma, Tuff Luck, Thunderbolt, Short Cut, Knight Light, Knight Mare, King Pen, Golden Queen, Tri-Tip, Dr. Krankcase, Crash Bandicoot (Skylanders), Wolfgang, Ambush, Ember, Barbella, Tae Kwon Crow, Chopscotch, Grave Clobber, Chompy Mage, Aurora, Hood Sickle, Bad Juju, Air Strike, Starcast, Flarewolf, Boom Bloom, Mysticat, Pit Boss, Tidepool, Wild Storm, Pain-Yatta, Buckshot, Blaster-Tron, Chain Reaction, Ro-Bow, Spitfire, Stormblade, Dive-Clops, Fiesta, Thrillipede, Smash Hit, High Volt, Splat, Nightfall, Astroblast, Whisper Elf, Terrabite, Gill Runt, Trigger Snappy, Barkley, Thumpling, Eye-Small, Mini Jini, BreezeSmall Fry, Bop, Spry, Drobit, Hijinx, Weeruptor, Pet-Vac, Versallia, Kazdan "Kaz" Kalinkas, Thomas Anthony Majors, Sarah Laurence (ChaotiKween), Peyton Touhey (Peytonic Master), Tony Jones, Edyn, Strag, Adam (Di-Gata Defenders), Erik (Di-Gata Defenders), Melosa, Rion, Seth (Di-Gata Defenders) and Kara Tony Jones: Easy? No. But maybe we can offer you some assistance. Ladybug: We? Thomas Anthony Majors: Yes. Maxxor! into Maxxor Kazdan "Kaz" Kalinkas: Chaor! into Chaor Sarah Laurence (ChaotiKween): Aszil! into Aszil Peyton Touhey (Peytonic Master): Theb-sarr! into Theb-sarr Seth (Di-Gata Defenders): Take Form, Kragus! Kara: V-Moth! Rion: Arise, Arvengus! Melosa: Sub-Zero, Draykor! Adam (Di-Gata Defenders): Ignite, Firefox! Erik (Di-Gata Defenders): Activate, Robotus! Tony Jones: With this Animite, I magine Furok! Edyn: With this Animite, I magine Ugger! Strag: With this Animite, I magine Freep! Uncle Chan: Hurry, we have to keep Scooby-Doo's protoplasm from Scrappy-Two. Ultimate Spirit Ghoul: We'll save Scooby. Zodak: Tribunal Acolytes, go! -On the mountain- Zarkos: Captured again, seorita? Daphne: Not this time! -In the cave- Scooby-Doo: No! Ultimate Spirit Ghoul: Now, we've got ya baddies! -On the moutain- Daphne: Now who's the damsel in distress? Zarkos: Me? Daphne: Straight up. -In the cave- Scrappy-Rex: Mystery Inc. and Irelanders, this ain't over! Not by a long shot! I'll rock you and sock you... ...and crush you like... Shaggy: Like, dude? Scrappy-Rex: What?! Shaggy: You're a bad puppy! Scrappy-Two: Come on, I can still take you. Put them up, you mangy mutt. Is that all you got? Fred: Hey, Daph! Daphne: We did it! Fred: Yes, we did. Daphne: Cut it out. Faybelle Thorn: We did it! The Mask: But this leaves one question unanswered. Toa Whenua: If that Mondavarious is a robot suit, then where's the real Mondavarious? Knocking Toa Tahu: Did you hear that? Odd Della Robbia: It's coming from over there. Shaggy: Mr. Mondevarious, is that you? Real Mondavarious: Yes! Thank goodness! Thank you! Thank you! Rocker: Velma! Thank you! Velma: You're fogging up my glasses. Jeremy Belpois: What happened to you? Real Mondavarious: Two years ago, that little pest with his pals... ...turns up at a casting session for our evil elves. Next thing I know, I'm stuck in a hole... ...and he's cavorting about in a mechanical version of me. But look, thank you all so much. What a delight. Fantastic! Fantastic! Scooby-Doo: Raggy! Shaggy: Scooby-Doo! Scooby-Doo: I rove you, Raggy. Shaggy: I love you too, Scoob. Now get off me, buddy. Mary Jane: Hey! Thanks. You saved my life. Shaggy: Like, no problem. Scooby-Doo: Ruh oh. Mary Jane: And thank you, Scooby-Doo. My little schmookem-wookem. Scooby-Doo: Rucks. Zodak: They have done it. They defeated Scrappy-Two. Optimus Primal (PWT): But who are you? Zodak: I'm Zodak. This is Jackie Chan, Jade Chan, Uncle, Tohru, Viper, El Toro, Paco,Whirlwind, Sonic Boom, Lightning Rod, Warnado, Jet-Vac, Pop Thorn, Scratch, Blades, Fling Kong, Blackout, Terrafin, Prism Break, Bash, Dino-Rang, Flashwing, Scorp, Slobber Tooth, Rocky Roll, Fist Bump, Eruptor, Flameslinger, Sunburn, Ignitor, Hot Dog, Fryno, Smolderdash, Torch, Trail Blazer, Stealth Elf, Stump Smash, Camo, Zook, Shroomboom, Zoo Lou, Bumble Blast, Food Fight, High Five, Spotlight, Spyro, Voodood, Wrecking Ball, Double Trouble, Pop Fizz, Star Strike, Dune Bug, Déjà Vu, Cobra Cadabra, Trigger Happy, Boomer, Drill Sergeant, Drobot, Sprocket, Countdown, Wind-Up, Chopper, Tread Head, Chop Chop, Cynder, Ghost Roaster, Hex, Fright Rider, Roller Brawl, Grim Creeper, Funny Bone, Bat Spin, Gill Grunt, Slam Bam, Wham-Shell, Zap, Chill, Rip Tide, Punk Shock, Flip Wreck, Echo, Tree Rex, Bouncer, Crusher, Swarm, Hot Head, Eye-Brawl, Thumpback, Ninjini, Wash Buckler, Blast Zone, Stink Bomb, Freeze Blade, Night Shift, Magna Charge, Rattle Shake, Fire Kraken, Hoot Loop, Free Ranger, Grilla Drilla, Spy Rise, Trap Shadow, Boom Jet, Rubble Rouser, Doom Stone, Snap Shot, Wallop, Wildfire, Gearshift, Krypt King, Gusto, Jawbreaker, Blastermind, Head Rush, Bushwhack, Ka-Boom, Lob-Star, Enigma, Tuff Luck, Thunderbolt, Short Cut, Knight Light, Knight Mare, King Pen, Golden Queen, Tri-Tip, Dr. Krankcase, Crash Bandicoot (Skylanders), Wolfgang, Ambush, Ember, Barbella, Tae Kwon Crow, Chopscotch, Grave Clobber, Chompy Mage, Aurora, Hood Sickle, Bad Juju, Air Strike, Starcast, Flarewolf, Boom Bloom, Mysticat, Pit Boss, Tidepool, Wild Storm, Pain-Yatta, Buckshot, Blaster-Tron, Chain Reaction, Ro-Bow, Spitfire, Stormblade, Dive-Clops, Fiesta, Thrillipede, Smash Hit, High Volt, Splat, Nightfall, Astroblast, Whisper Elf, Terrabite, Gill Runt, Trigger Snappy, Barkley, Thumpling, Eye-Small, Mini Jini, BreezeSmall Fry, Bop, Spry, Drobit, Hijinx, Weeruptor, Pet-Vac, Versallia, Kazdan "Kaz" Kalinkas aka KidChaor, Thomas Anthony Majors aka Major Tom, Sarah Laurence aka ChaotiKween, Peyton Touhey aka Peytonic Master, Tony Jones, Edyn, Strag, Adam of the Di-Gata Defenders, Erik, Melosa, Rion, Seth and Kara. We are the Ninja Tribunal Acolytes. Edyn: You must be Connor Lacey and the Irelanders, correct? Princess Sofia: That's right. Female Reporter: Fred, can you tell us how you solved the case? Fred: It all started when I was giving a speech on my new book and... And I think the Velmster should take it from here. Shaggy: Go. Velma: Through the combined intuitive powers of Mystery Inc and the Irelanders and our new friends... ...we've discovered the real villain is, in fact, the clone of Scrappy Cornelius Doo and his allies the Foot Empire... ...who sadly were corrupted by the power of the Daemon Ritus. Scrappy-Two: Get over it! So I got a little cranky. Shaggy: Jeez Scraps, no reason to freak out like a jerk and try to kill all of humanity. Scrappy-Two: I would've gotten away with it too, if not for you meddling members of the Ninja Tribunal! Female Reporter? Now that Mystery Inc. is back together, any comment on the Mud Bog Ghoul who's been terrorizing London? Fred: Whatever the case, Mystery Inc. and the Irelanders will be there. Shaggy: Solving mysteries, man. Daphne: Righting wrongs. Velma: Looking for clues and kicking butt. -In the hotel- Shaggy: How groovy is this, man? Spooky Island finally came through with its all-you-can-eat deal. And there's nobody I'd rather gorge myself with than you, Scooby-Doo. Scooby-Doo: My best friend. Shaggy: You're my best friend, buddy. You're beautiful like a beautiful piece of pizza. Zoinks! Them peppers is, like, hot. Scooby-Doo: Wimp. Shaggy: Wimp? You think you can handle it? Why don't you put your mouth where your mouth is? Scooby-Doo: Rokay. Shaggy: Scooby-Doo, you feeling okay? Scooby-Doo: Oh no! Shaggy: Here you go, dude. Like, how'd that taste, man? Scooby-Doo: Delicious! Shaggy: Well, let's get two more. On the count of three. Shaggy/Scooby-Doo: One, two, three! Shaggy/Scooby-Doo: Aaaaahhh! to the Irelanders and their new friends Clawdeen Wolf: Oh. Where are we going? Erik (Di-Gata Defenders): We're going to show you our masters. Sarah Laurence (ChaotiKween): Through here. Irelanders went through the door to the home grounds of the Ninja Tribunal The Sorceress of Grayskull: Welcome, Irelanders. I am the Sorceress of Grayskull. Kon-Shisho: And we are the Ninja Tribunal. Kon-Shisho. Juto-Shisho: Juto-Shisho. Chikara-Shisho: Chikara-Shisho. Hisomi-Shisho: And Hisomi-Shisho. We are honored to have you in our training grounds. Frankie Stein: The honor is ours. The Sorceress of Grayskull: So you may have defeated Scrappy-Two and the Foot Empire including it's queen: The Tengu Shredderette. Connor Lacey: Yes. But how did she come back? Himosi-Shisho: Well, you see, after you all send her mutant form down to the lava in Agrabah in the Disney Realm, King Hiss, his Snake Men, The Demon Sorcerers, Y'Lyntians, Foot Mystic, Krystella, Klay, Lord Van Bloot, The M'arrillian Tribe, The Shadow Magi, The Ethos and The Order of Infinis have used their dark magic to create a new Mugic and used it on Linda's corpse and turned her into Shadow MEYU'Demosnake Linda Ryan. Also known as The Tengu Shredderette. Chikara-Shisho: So now, you have new challenges to face and new enemies to face in order to save the Earth from the wrath of the Tengu Shredderette. Connor Lacey: And we'll be ready for them. The Irelanders: Yeah! Scooby-Doo: Scooby-Dooby-Doo! The End Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts